More Than Friends
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: Jordyn Molinaro and Phil Brooks have been best friends for seven years. They do everything with each other. When Jordyn starts receiving flowers, texts and love notes from a secret admirer, could it tear their friendship apart? CM Punk/OC A one-shot request from WWE'sFinestDiva2012.


"Did you see the reaction on her face?" Jordyn Molinaro asked her best friend of seven years, Phil Brooks, also known as, CM Punk by the WWE Universe.

Punk had his arm draped around Jordyn's shoulders. "I can't believe that she didn't expect you to be my tag partner. I'm so glad that I picked you." he side hugged her.

"You're very welcome. AJ has been asking for an ass beating!" she balled her hands into fists, just thinking about how much she disliked AJ Lee.

Punk laughed. "Do you want to head back to the hotel and just chill before our flight in a couple hours?" he asked her.

Jordyn smiled and nodded. "Totally, meet me outside the Divas Locker Room. I smell awful and need a shower." she blocked the awful stench from her nose.

"Your stench won't change my opinion of you," he told her. "I'll meet you outside of the locker room as soon as I am finished packing."

"Great!" she said and then walked to her locker room.

* * *

After Jordyn was finished with her shower, she slid on her blue tank top, dark blue jeans and white flip flops; then, she checked her phone for messages. She couldn't help, but smile like a giddy school girl when she read one text message:

"_Every time I see you, I instantly get millions of butterflies inside and all I want to do is hold you close, I love you."_

This note was beautiful and it wasn't from her boyfriend because she had_ no_ boyfriend. This did mean that she had a secret admirer.

Her secret admirer had a way with his words. But, the question was: who sent her the message? She didn't know anyone that was attracted to her backstage. She was always hanging out with Punk, so she wouldn't know what the others thought of her. The first thing that Jordyn thought to do was respond to the text but, one problem—the number was a blocked number, which meant that she couldn't respond to the number.

She looked up at the bench and spotted a dozen red and beautiful roses. Jordyn's jaw dropped on the floor. They were absolutely gorgeous! Those roses took her breath away. She approached them and surprisingly, there was another note attached to the roses.

"_There are many roses. Some are beautiful. Some are very adorable. But, they are not compared to one rose…that one rose is none other than you…"_ she read. Her cheeks were as red as the roses that she was staring at. She was completely drawn to the beauty of the roses and notes that she jumped when she heard a door knock. Jordyn went to open the door and there stood Punk, ready to head back to the hotel.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, he was sure ready, but was she?

"Yeah come in," she opened the door wide enough for him to come in.

"Whoa! Who sent you those flowers?" Punk asked when he saw the dozen red roses placed on the bench.

"Your best friend has a secret admirer." Jordyn showed off her shiny, pearly, whites, flashing a smile at him.

Man, did Jordyn look beautiful to him? "Really? Do you have an idea of who he is?" he asked casually.

Jordyn shook her head no. "I don't. The number is blocked. I can't reply. If he does decide to come forward, I hope you know that you're always going to be that number one guy in my life." she assured him. She would hate for Punk to think that if this guy was going to be part of her life, that he would get kicked to the side and ditched.

"Don't worry; I got a feeling that I'll like him." Punk slugged his arm around Jordyn and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Jordyn was backstage at the Smackdown taping, where she was going to have a match against Layla. Again, Jordyn was taken away by the beauty of not only the red roses, but some _chocolates_ as well. Once again, there was another note but this time, it was attached to the box of chocolates that her secret admirer gave her.

"_Nothing is more delicious than a box of chocolates. However, nothing is more sweeter than you…" _she read. Jordyn found it so nice that someone was actually thinking of her. This guy seemed like a wonderful guy. "Secret Admirer, who are you?" she asked herself.

"Damn," Punk muttered as he entered the locker room. Jordyn looked over to Punk. "This guy surely knows how to treat a lady." he sat on the bench next to the chocolates. He picked up the chocolates and opened the box and grabbed a random chocolate and ate it.

Jordyn rolled her eyes playfully. "Philip, those are my chocolates!" she playfully snatched the box away from his grasps.

"When are you going to finally know who it is?" Punk asked her, with chocolate still in his mouth.

"I don't know, I think the best solution would be to go out to the ring and confront him there." Jordyn didn't know anything else to do, she thought the best thing that could happen was if she went to the ring and asked for him to come forward. She hopped that he wasn't so shy and timid.

Punk was now pretty concern. Was Jordyn sure that she wanted this moment to be not only in front of thousands of people in the arena, but millions of people watch around the world? "Are you sure you want to do that, Jordyn?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" she asked him.

"Well, it's in front of everyone and you could get embarrassed. You'll probably scare off the guy. What if he wants to do this in a more private matter?" Punk asked her, trying to reason with her.

"Phil, I want to know who this guy is. I can't wait any longer! I thought you were supportive with me." Jordyn folded her arms angrily across her chest and looked at Punk.

Punk stood up from the bench that he sat on. "I am supportive! I just want you to do this in a more private matter! Jordyn, I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt!" Punk yelled and frowned.

"Well, you're hurting me right now…" Jordyn stormed out of the room. She had a match with Layla to worry about and didn't need to argue with Punk. Jordyn let her emotions get the best of her. Her phone rang and she looked at it. It was a text from her admirer.

_"Meet me in the ring."_ It read.

* * *

After being victorious in her match with Layla, Jordyn grabbed a mic and stood in the center of the ring, looking at the ramp. "Secret Admirer, I want to know who you are, so show yourself." Jordyn ordered. There was a long pause of silence. The silent cheering of the fans was only heard and she was getting worried that her secret admirer wouldn't reveal himself. A theme played and it was theme that caught not only Jordyn but the WWE Universe by surprise. However, they reacted in a positive way.

CM Punk came out in his street clothes and a mic in his hands. Jordyn was in complete shock right now. Was Punk her secret admirer or was he going to talk to her to get out of the ring and do this another time?

"I know that none of you were expected me to come out," Punk stated. "I wasn't expecting to come out as well. But, Ms. Molinaro here wanted her secret admirer to come forward," he stepped in between the ring ropes and got inside the ring and stood inches apart from Jordyn. "So, here I am." he confessed.

This explained everything. Punk wanted her to find her secret admirer behind the scenes and argued with her when she wanted to do this in front of millions of people. Punk was really her secret admirer.

"You sent me the roses, the texts and the love notes?" Jordyn asked to make sure.

"That is correct." he confirmed. "I know that you were expecting someone more suave, clean cut and well dressed to come out and profess their heart out to you. As you can see, I am _none_ of that." Punk entwined his fingers with Jordyn's and looked into her eyes. "Jordyn, we've been best friends for seven years and when I first met you, you were it for me. I wanted no one else. Just like in the first note I sent you—every time I see you, I instantly get millions of butterflies inside me and all I want to do is hold you. I'm never nervous and I am nervous as hell doing this out here with the WWE Universe watching this. Jordyn, I love you."

Jordyn didn't say anything. She was still trying to take this all in. Punk was her secret admirer. They had been best friends for seven years and he pulls a risky move like this? And yes, she had the same feelings for him as he does for her.

Jordyn grabbed Punk's head and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was electric, they had a special connection. It's like they have been waiting for this moment all of their lives. The crowd was in frenzy because their beloved Superstar and Diva were kissing in the middle of the ring.

Punk pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into Jordyn's eyes. "I'm guessing you like me more than friends?" he guessed, but it was obvious that she liked him back.

"More than friends." she responded with another kiss on his lips.

* * *

_ **Don't you just love Punk? I know I do! Jordyn Molinaro is WWE'sFinestDiva2012's OC. I own absolutely ****nothing**** from this one shot. Reviews are appreciated! **_


End file.
